1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candle extinguishing devices and more specifically to an automatic candle extinguishing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other automatic candle snuffing devices designed to snuff out a candle flame. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 211,902 issued to Frazee et al. on Feb. 4, 1879.
Another patent was issued to Pinel on Feb. 17, 1885 as U.S. Pat. No. 312,291. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 434,297 was issued to Roell on Aug. 12, 1890 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 1900 to Hagen as U.S. Pat. No. 660,899.
Another patent was issued to Stevenson on June 28, 1904 as U.S. Pat. No. 763,440. Another patent was issued to Kaiserreiner on Jan. 29, 1907 as U.S. Pat. No. 842,463. Another patent was issued to Findlay on Apr. 28, 1908 as U.S. Pat. No. 886,198. Another patent was issued to Baird on July 3, 1919 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,308,215. Another patent was issued to McHollan on Jul. 13, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,604. Another patent was issued to Ronnback on Apr. 4, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,214. Another patent was issued to Kroecher on Aug. 31, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,505.
The international application of Theodorus et al. was published under the Patent Cooperation Treaty on Dec. 14, 2000, as International Publication Number WO 00/75562 A1.
The invention relates to an improvement in automatic lamp extinguishers. The object being to provide a lamp with attachments arranged and constructed in such a manner that they may be adjusted to automatically extinguish the flame of the lamp at any predetermined time. The device uses a floating mechanism that descends as the lamp oil is burned.
A new and useful improvement in apparatus for automatically extinguishing candles using a wire ring mechanism.
A new and useful improvement in apparatus for automatically extinguishing candles consisting in combination with a candle shade support, a small ring, fork, triangle, and two parallel bars.
A new and useful improvement in apparatus for automatically extinguishing candles, consisting of a candle holder of any approved construction and adapted to be attached to the limb of a Christmas tree on which it will be used.
The invention relates to the class of candle extinguishers that can be adjusted to extinguish the candle after a predetermined amount has been consumed. An alarm bell is attached to the extinguisher so that it may be sounded a few minutes before the extinguisher can operate to enable the user to adjust it.
The device consists in substance, of a ring and flap tongues, which are hinged to the ring and are under action of a spring which acts to press the flap tongues inwardly. The circumference of the ring is preferably flat sided, the flap tongues thus constituting upward continuations of the individual sides of the ring.
The device of the invention is designed for use by readers in bed so as to obviate any danger of fire by reason of the candle burning down after the reader has fallen asleep, and the appliance in its construction provides means whereby the candle upon being burned to its given limit thereby releases mechanism and so allows the cap to fall on to and extinguish the lighted candle.
The invention relates to the class of candle extinguishers which can be adjusted to extinguish the candle after a predetermined amount has been consumed. A pivoting cap mechanism is utilized.
This invention relates to a candle shaped supporter. The object of the invention is to provide a candle shade supporter that is applied to a candle and so that the location of the shade on the candle may be readily adjusted, and one which may or may not have incorporated in it, novel automatic candle extinguishing means which will extinguish the candle flame when the candle has burned down to the top of the supporter.
A burning candle is provided with a sleeve of heat-shrinkable plastics. When affected by the heat generated by the flame of the lit candle the sleeve shrinks and at least partly closes about the end of the candle, thus extinguishing the candle flame.
A candle holder has candles mounted at each end of a pivoting balance arm. A snuffer is located above each candle. When the balance arm is balanced and one of the candles is lit then the lit candle will become lighter as fuel is consumed by combustion at its wick. When this happens the balance arm pivots so that the end of the balance arm bearing the lit candle rises. This continues until the lit candle is raised to a location at which it is extinguished by one of the snuffers. After the candle has been extinguished then the second candle may be lit. The candle holder prevents candles from continuing to bum for extended periods of time. The candle holder is interesting to watch in operation.
The invention is related to a candle holder for various candle diameters, whereby the candle is clamped between at least two clamping r surfaces or clamping edges which are movable in respect to each other and are in general moved towards each other by means of a spring. In case of the known candle holders the candle is extinguished when the melting zone of the burning candle approaches or reaches the clamping surfaces. The characteristic of the candle holder is that there is under the clamping surfaces a candle chamber which has an opening at the upper side, which opening is partly or completely closed when the clamping surfaces move towards each other.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. In particular, none of these devices provide an electronically regulated and precisely timed flame extermination capability.
What is needed is a device that will allow a candle to burn for any length of time followed by an extermination of the flame at a time specifically chosen by the user.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic candle extinguishing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a candle extinguishing device having a digital timer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a candle extinguishing device having a digital timer that controls the closing of the lid of a housing that encompasses or holds the candle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a candle extinguishing device having a magnetic element fixed to the lid that when the timer""s set time has expired, the timer shuts off and the lid is released, snuffing out the candle flame.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an automatic candle extinguishing device consisting of a heat resistant glass tube housing with a digital timer device and lid with a magnetic element that magnetically couples with a selectively magnetized member. When magnetically decoupled the lid is pulled by gravity to a down position closing off the housing. The candle will be extinguished when the flame has used the remainder of the oxygen within the closed candle housing.
To reset the timer, the lid is manually opened, and the timer is set to desired time. The device of the present invention may be used in conjunction with a standard candle stick holder or may be provided with its own fitted candle stick holding device.
A device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle in a candle holder, comprising: a housing portion having a top end, a bottom end, a top opening, and a bottom opening, the bottom end being adapted for receipt by the candle holder, such that the housing is supported by the candle holder and air flow through the bottom opening is substantially eliminated; a timer having a magnetized portion, the timer being programmed and configured such that the timer""s magnetized portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization; and a lid, the lid being hinged to the housing, the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening, the lid having a magnetic portion, the lid and the timer being positioned such that the timer""s magnetized portion is magnetically coupled to the lid""s magnetic portion when the lid is open, the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling with the timer is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle, comprising: a housing portion having a top end, a closed bottom end, and a top opening, the bottom end being adapted to receive and support the candle; a timer having a magnetized portion, the timer being programmed and configured such that the timer""s magnetized portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization; and a lid, the lid being hinged to the housing, the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening, the lid having a magnetic portion, the lid and the timer being positioned such that the timer""s magnetized portion is magnetically coupled to the lid""s magnetic portion when the lid is open, the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling with the timer is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In another embodiment, the bottom end is adapted for supporting receipt by a candle holder.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle, comprising: a candle holder; a housing portion having a top end, a bottom end, a top opening, and a bottom opening, the bottom end being adapted for receipt by the candle holder, such that the housing is supported by the candle holder and air flow through the bottom opening is substantially eliminated; a timer having a magnetized portion, the timer being programmed and configured such that the timer""s magnetized portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization; and a lid, the lid being hinged to the housing, the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening, the lid having a magnetic portion, the lid and the timer being positioned such that the timer""s magnetized portion is magnetically coupled to the lid""s magnetic portion when the lid is open, the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling with the timer is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle in a candle holder, comprising: means for housing the candle; means for selectively and alternately magnetizing and demagnetizing a member, said means having means for setting a time certain for demagnetization; and a lid, the lid being pivotable with respect to the housing means, the lid being positioned such that airflow into the housing means is substantially eliminated when the lid is in a down position, the lid having a magnetic portion, the lid being further positioned such that the magnetized member is magnetically coupled to the lid""s magnetic portion when the lid is in an up position, the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity to the down position when the magnetic coupling is terminated, the air in the housing means subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle in a candle holder, comprising: a housing portion having a top end, a bottom end, a top opening, and a bottom opening, the bottom end being adapted for receipt by the candle holder, such that the housing is supported by the candle holder and air flow through the bottom opening is substantially eliminated; a timer attached to the housing; a lid and a hinge attaching the lid to the timer; the hinge having a first portion attached to and magnetized by the timer, the timer being programmed and configured such that the hinge first portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization of the hinge first portion; the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening; the hinge having a magnetic second portion attached to the lid; the lid and the timer being positioned such that the hinge first portion is magnetically coupled to the hinge second portion when the lid is open; and the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling between the hinge first portion and the hinge second portion is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle, comprising: a housing portion having a top end, a bottom end, and a top opening, the bottom end being adapted to receive and support the candle; a timer attached to the housing; a lid and a hinge attaching the lid to the timer; the hinge having a first portion attached to and magnetized by the timer, the timer being programmed and configured such that the hinge first portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization of the hinge first portion; the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening; the hinge having a magnetic second portion attached to the lid; the lid and the timer being positioned such that the hinge first portion is magnetically coupled to the hinge second portion when the lid is open; and the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling between the hinge first portion and the hinge second portion is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In another embodiment, the bottom end is adapted for supporting receipt by a candle holder.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for extinguishing the flame of a candle, comprising: a candle holder; a housing portion having a top end, a bottom end, a top opening, and a bottom opening, the bottom end being adapted for receipt by the candle holder, such that the housing is supported by the candle holder and air flow through the bottom opening is substantially eliminated; a timer attached to the housing; a lid and a hinge attaching the lid to the timer; the hinge having a first portion attached to and magnetized by the timer, the timer being programmed and configured such that the hinge first portion is demagnetized at a time set on the timer, the timer being settable for subsequent remagnetization of the hinge first portion; the lid being sized to substantially eliminate airflow into the top opening when the lid is on the top opening; the hinge having a magnetic second portion attached to the lid; the lid and the timer being positioned such that the hinge first portion is magnetically coupled to the hinge second portion when the lid is open; and the lid being further positioned such that the lid is closed by gravity on to the housing top end when the magnetic coupling between the hinge first portion and the hinge second portion is terminated, the air in the housing subsequently being insufficient to sustain the candle flame.
In the various embodiments, the timer has one or more of several capabilities, such as push button controls on the timer, a timer display, a lighted timer display, a digital timer, a display of the current time, the time of the next demagnetization, and/or the amount of time until the next demagnetization event
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.